


Flower Crown

by what_is_creativity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, flower crown, its cute and short, they already are dating, yang loves her kitty gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_creativity/pseuds/what_is_creativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Yang and Blake are on a date together. Cheesy fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

It had been two weeks since they managed to finally get together. Ruby had been congratulating the two of them in a very… overdone way, while Weiss just mumbled “finally”. Since that day, not one second in their team had passed without Ruby constantly watching them and making comments as soon as they showed a bit of affection.

Which was the reason for them to try getting away from their team as good as possibly, this time with a walk. They didn’t head to the city, since Blake was rather uncomfortable in public places. Just holding hands, they headed towards the Emerald Forest. In one of their training sessions, Yang had found a beautiful meadow there. She hadn’t told her girlfriend about it yet, but she really wanted to show her the beautiful piece of nature and peace she had found for them.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I found something! You’ll love it”, Yang smiled at her girlfriend, whose response was a slight blush and a shy look towards the floor. _Cute_ was the only thing Yang could think of to describe her girlfriends behaviour.

Walking in a comfortable silent for a while, they arrived. Yang had covered Blakes eyes for the last few meters so the faunus wouldn’t see the place they would spend the next few hours on before it actually was there, and she was more than pleased by her reaction. Blakes eyes went wide and she looked more like an excited child than an annoyed kitty, smiling bright. Apparently, she liked the meadow just as much as Yang did.

They spend their time simply enjoying the peace around them, the warmth of the sunlight, just being with each other. Shy kisses were exchanged, Yang teased Blake with a blade of grass ticking her nose and in revenge Blake had tackled here over, the two of them ending up in the soft grass of the meadow, giggling.

Yang had picked Blakes bow of her head and the faunus girl didn’t even mind. Whilst her blonde girlfriend decided to sit up again, she just laid on her lap, eyes closed and enjoying the moment they shared together. It didn’t take long for her to nap away.

While Blake napped on her legs, Yang decided to pick some of the flowers around her, building a flower crown. Some flowers just got sticked into Blakes or her own hair because they weren’t fitting enough for the crown.

Not even an hour passed before Blake started moving again. Apparently her nap had been a real short one. Just when she looked up, Yang put the flower crown on her head, Blakes cat-ears sticking out underneath it.

“What-“, the black haired looked up to Yang, noticeably confused. She had just woken up, what was this thing on her head?

“You look cute”, was Yangs only response, before she pulled her girlfriend into a soft kiss. It was calm and peaceful.

This was so much better than always getting commented on by Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday oneshot for my friend Blake!! I really hope Blake liked it aa it's also my first time writing RWBY so yeah there you go!!


End file.
